


Royal Flush

by LRaien



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen, Humor, Strip Poker
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23810890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: Однажды Лео нашел на «Арго-2» колоду карт...
Kudos: 1





	Royal Flush

**Author's Note:**

> Время действия — ближе к концу цикла «Герои Олимпа».

— Итак, — подытожил Перси, — мне это не кажется хорошей идеей.  
— Я подумал, это шутка такая, — признался Джейсон.  
— Чуваки, вы просто сдрейфили, — фыркнул Лео. — Струсили, что сейчас великий Лео Вальдес положит вас, неудачников, на обе лопатки!  
Перси и Джейсон посмотрели сперва на Вальдеса, затем на колоду карт в его руке, и, наконец, друг на друга.  
— Если Фрэнк согласится, то и я тоже, — подготовил себе путь для благородного отступления сын Юпитера.  
— А ты, Джексон? — покосился Лео в сторону сына бога морей.  
Тот мысленно проклял случайно откопанную злосчастную колоду.  
— Если Нико согласится...  
— Атас, пацаны, — вздохнул сын Гефеста. — Джексон сливается, ибо тот мрачный тип стопудово пошлет нас в Тартар.

Нико выслушал сбивчивое объяснение Перси, скрестив руки на груди:  
— Итак, ты предлагаешь мне присоединиться к партии в покер в вашей «чисто мужской компании»?  
— Ага, именно так. Ты всегда можешь отказаться, если что!  
Сын Аида смерил «чисто мужскую компанию» крайне мрачным взглядом и вдруг улыбнулся:  
— Пожалуй, я приму приглашение.  
Перси с трудом удержался от того, чтобы врезать самому себе за глупость.

Это была не просто нехорошая идея, это была ужасная идея. В частности потому, что Нико, сидящий в кружке игроков со скучающим видом, уже седьмой раз подряд выигрывал почти всухую, пока остальные едва успевали сообразить, что происходит. Похоже, его происходящее забавляло, а вот Перси было совсем не весело, потому что своей целью, по-видимому, ди Анджело выбрал именно Джексона.  
— Я так больше не могу! — взвыл сын Посейдона, вскакивая. — На мне и так одни трусы остались.  
— А ты не парься, — посоветовал сидящий рядом Лео, едва сдерживающий хохот. — У нас тут чисто мужская компания, одни крутые перцы. Кстати, трусы с медузками очень милые, зачётно.  
Джейсон и Фрэнк переглянулись, но промолчали.  
— Можно сделать фотку с тобой в инстаграмм, — продолжал ехидничать Вальдес.  
Где-то на «Арго-2» взорвался туалет.  
— Какого черта ты вообще так хорошо играешь в покер, ты же несовершеннолетний! — возмутился Перси, бросив карты и обвиняюще тыкая пальцем в сторону сына Аида. Тот ухмыльнулся:  
— Я десятки лет провел, блуждая по казино. Даже ты бы стал профи.  
В наступившем молчании отчетливо раздался хлопок ладони Лео об его же лицо.  
— Ну, так что? — Нико выложил на стол свой роял-флэш. — Я только начал. Уверен, в программе сегодняшнего вечера будут не только медузки, верно?


End file.
